


Daddies' Girl

by watcherswatchers



Series: Daily Drabble Prompts [18]
Category: Buzzfeed Unsolved (Web Series), Watcher Entertainment RPF
Genre: Adoption, Kid Fic, M/M, Parent Fic, Prompt Fill, Word count: under 1k
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-04
Updated: 2021-03-04
Packaged: 2021-03-17 05:14:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 535
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29836563
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/watcherswatchers/pseuds/watcherswatchers
Summary: Daily Prompt:I am prompt daddy, but now let's write about shyan daddies! Are they gonna have kids? Is Ryan/Shane gonna bring the other to meet their dad? Is one of them daddy?
Relationships: Ryan Bergara/Shane Madej
Series: Daily Drabble Prompts [18]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2160195
Comments: 6
Kudos: 24
Collections: Shyan Shipping Society Daily Prompts





	Daddies' Girl

Ryan was cradling a small baby in his arms. She was tiny— only five pounds, six ounces, 18 1/2 inches long. “Hey, baby,” he murmured. She was grasping his finger so tightly. “Small, but mighty, huh? Just like your daddy.”

Shane looked over Ryan’s shoulder. “She’ll probably still be taller than you some day,” he teased. “She’s already almost there.” Shane looked over to the woman in the bed— the birth mother. “Are you sure you don’t want to hold her?” he asked.

The young girl— Miranda— waved them off. “I just want to sleep right now,” she said tiredly. “Maybe later?”

“Yeah,” Shane murmured. “Of course.”

Miranda nodded and closed her eyes. The doctors and nurses were still flitting around the room, checking her vitals. Ryan handed over the baby so they could check her vitals as well.

Shane and Ryan sat on the edge of the bed. They’d helped pay for the room so they’d splurged for a double. Miranda hadn’t minded. In fact, she was ecstatic— she wouldn’t have to get out of bed to change the baby’s diaper.

The two men had brought enough supplies for them, for the baby, for Miranda. Miranda was young. She didn’t have the means to take care of the baby, but she’d loved her all the same. She’d somehow found Shane and Ryan’s name, found that they were looking to adopt, and she’d sought them out.

Here they were now, two months later.

Ryan tugged the curtain between the two beds and sank down onto the mattress. He kicked his shoes off and pulled them up on the bed, propping his knees up. A nurse brought the baby back and set her in the clear plastic bassinet beside Ryan and Shane’s bed.

“Here she is,” the nurse cooed.

Shane sat up and grabbed the baby, resting her across Ryan’s thighs. “Ten fingers,” Ryan said, counting them off. “Ten toes.” He counted those off too, pinching them gently. “Pretty eyes and a button nose.” His voice was soft, low. “I already love her so much.”

“Me too,” Shane murmured. His hand came up and cradled her face, making her look even smaller than she already was. “We still need to name her.”

“I think Elizabeth is still on the table. Charlotte.”

Shane grabbed his phone. “Were we still planning on the old fashioned names?” he asked. He pulled up their list of names on his phone. “Emily. Abagail.”

Ryan hummed. The baby opened her eyes and looked up at him. Her eyes were wide, bright. They were a soft gray. Ryan was willing to bet that she’d have blue or green eyes when they got their color. “Eleanor was on the list, right?” Shane hummed in confirmation. “Little Ella.”

“I like Nori,” Shane said looking back at her. She had wispy brown hair that looked like it would curl some day. “Eleanor is a pretty badass name, you know. Lotsa… Lotsa famous Eleanors.”

Eleanor yawned and snuffled, shoving her fist into her mouth. She whimpered slightly but settled down when Ryan cradled her to his chest. He wrapped the receiving blanket around her tighter.

“She’s gonna be one of them, I bet. She’ll be unstoppable.”


End file.
